


Imminent

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Full Moon, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon waxes Full the night of the final Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imminent

**Author's Note:**

> Another grim little Remus centric 'what if' that I thought of a while ago after I wrote Together. This one takes place much later in canon, towards the end of Deathly Hallows.

“Something’s happening,” she murmured; the excitement evident on her face. It wasn’t a childish enthusiasm but a nervous tension, reminiscent of the pressure before a storm. “If there’s another message, I’ll have to go.”

Frustration, resignation and fear for her warred within me for dominance. “I should be with you,” I muttered bitterly. 

“Not your fault,” she whispered.

The itch beneath my skin was building in intensity. “You should leave,” I said quietly, as an icy shiver passed over me. “It’s close.”

Her fingers laced with mine, and she kissed me chastely on the lips through the grid of bars.

“Stay safe. Please. No stupid risks,” I implored, detesting the pitiful, needy edge to my voice.

Her face shone with a sudden smile. “Highly trained professional, here,” she teased, her voice bright and slightly false. “I’ll be _fine_.”

My hand twitched in a spasm. “Go. Now,” I forced out through gritted teeth.

One final, fleeting kiss, one backwards glance, and she left me to the tender mercies of the Change.

When I dragged myself upstairs at dawn, the only sound in the house besides the ticking clock was Andromeda sobbing quietly as my son slept on, nestled in her arms.


End file.
